Star Rangers: Family
by Mystra99
Summary: When Cascade hosts the annual conference on sentient rights, they receive many visitors, including Naomi Sandburg who has just learned that her son is bonded. Seventh in the Star Rangers AU series.
Disclaimer: The main characters are not mine, this is an amateur effort written purely for fun of it, and no money has exchanged hands. It is not intended to breach the copyright of Paramount and Pet Fly Productions.

 **denotes telepathic exchange**

 **Star Rangers: Family**

By Mystra99

 _The past…_

 _The red haired young woman paced anxiously around the comfortable suite that had been her home for the last few weeks. 'Please,' she begged any deity that might be listening. 'Please let him come.' As if in answer to her prayer there, was a soft knock on the hotel room door. Crossing the room she opened the door, her expression a mixture of hope and dread. The two men standing on the other side of the door were the two people she had hoped to never meet again and the ones she had been praying would answer her summons. A study in contrasts she had always called them. One was tall and muscular with short cropped blonde hair and hard green eyes that were even now piercing her with a look of cold anger. Ignoring the open hostility of the blonde she turned to his companion. Shorter than his partner with a riot of brown curls tumbling to his shoulders his eyes were a deep blue that held concern as well as a deep pain. "Tanner, Jacob, thank you for coming."_

 _Without a word the younger man stepped into the room followed closely by his equally silent companion. Stopping in front of the agitated young woman he studied her a moment, then gave a deep sigh. "Where is he?"_

" _In the bedroom…I'm sorry I didn't know what else to do…the doctors…"_

 _Jacob, guide of the Lynx Clan, shook his head sadly. "Oh Naomi, doctors have no cure for this, I thought you understood that. I guess I was wrong about that as well." Without another word he headed for the small bedroom leaving the distraught mother to his angry sentinel._

 _Anger replaced fear and Naomi made to follow the guide but was stopped by the strong hand suddenly clasping her arm. Looking up she met the angry gaze of the sentinel with anger of her own. "Let me go."_

" _No. Strong emotions are the one thing your son does not need from you right now. If the child can be helped, Jacob will help him."_

" _What do you mean, if he can be helped?"_

" _In all the months that you and Jacob were together did you not listen to anything he told you? There are consequences to getting involved with a sentinel or guide. I know he explained the risks and what would happen if there was a child."_

" _Yes, he did but…"_

" _But?"_

" _But Blair is my child too. I wasn't going to let you take him away from me and lock him up on some hidden world just because he might develop empathy. Maybe he doesn't want to be a guide."_

" _If that is what you believe then it is obvious you were not paying attention. Sentinel and guide gifts always breed true. It is never a question of whether a child will be a sentinel or guide but rather of how strong their gifts will be and which spirit guide will be needed to help them harness their power. By denying your son a spirit guide you have condemned him to death."_

" _No." Naomi stared at Tanner in shock. She had believed the stories were just fables, a part of Senatobian folk lore with no real basis in truth, but there were no lies in the green eyes watching her with a mixture of anger and pity. She turned fearful eyes toward the bedroom door praying for a miracle._

 _Jacob quietly entered the bedroom and stared down at the small form huddled in the center of the large bed. Soft brown curls highlighted with traces of auburn framed the tiny head of the slumbering five year old. As he drew nearer the sleeper awoke and he stared into dark blue eyes the mirror of his own. Looking into those eyes he knew the boy was his son, just as he knew what illness now ravaged the young body. Pointing blame and holding on to past hurts was useless now. His son needed calm emotions not anger or fear. Stilling his mind he reached out and wrapped empathic senses around the suffering child and staggered. Dear lord, the child was strong, and if his senses were reading true, they had an even bigger problem. Setting the tightest shield he could around the nascent guide he gathered the boy into his arms and made his way back to the sitting room. Two sets of worried eyes greeted him and he wasted no time with small talk._

" _Naomi, pack what you need quickly. We need to get him to Senatobia immediately."_

" _Is he…"_

" _He's stable for the moment but I can't keep this up indefinitely. His gifts must be stabilized or they will destroy him. Now hurry." Leaving the young mother to pack he turned to the sentinel. "Tanner he's strong, and there's more than guide gift at work here. I think he may be a shaman as well. He's controlled for now but…I don't know if I'm strong enough to keep this up all the way to Senatobia."_

 _Tanner could feel the strain in his guide's body as he worked to control not only his own gifts but that of the boy as well. Pushing him down onto a nearby chair he placed both hands on the tense shoulders and sent strength through their bond. "Then I'll help you." Reaching out he ghosted his fingers over the baby soft hair of the slumbering child. "I will not lose either of you. We'll make it."_

 _Turning inward Jacob focused all of his strength and attention on guarding the precious life in his arms trusting his sentinel to get them where they needed to go. A few moments later Tanner led a worried mother and his entranced guide out of the hotel room and to the cab waiting to whisk them away to the spaceport where a cruiser stood ready for an emergency jump to Senatobia. They would make it in time, he would settle for nothing less._

 _The planet Senatobia was a vibrant green world protected by a shield of pulsing blue energy. Naomi could not stop the tendril of fear that clutched her heart as the cruiser approached the energy barrier. Strangers were not welcome on Senatobia._

" _Don't worry," Tanner reassured her from his place at the controls. "The barrier can sense the presence of a sentinel or guide. It will let us through."_

 _As if summoned by his words a sense of ancient power brushed against her mind then swept past causing a shiver to run up her spine. A moment later there was a ripple in the energy field then the barrier wavered and seemed to pull back creating an opening directly before the approaching ship. Unhindered the cruiser entered the atmosphere of Senatobia and bypassing the spaceport headed straight for the city and the temple of the shamans._

 _As soon as the ship settled onto the ground at the temple's base it was swarmed by retainers. In moments Jacob and Blair were whisked away deep into the temple followed shortly by Tanner. Naomi was shown to a comfortable room, given refreshments and told to wait. Sinking onto one of the plush pillows that seemed to be the preferred seating for the room the weary mother had little choice but to comply._

 _Elena, chief shaman of Senatobia, watched as the curly-haired five-year old cavorted with the large silver wolf. The toddler was fearless, pulling on ears and tail, his laughter echoing through the air. The wolf watched his charge with an air of bemusement and fondness, patiently letting the little one explore as he willed. The child radiated an unbridled joy and curiosity. Elena could not help but smile. This one was going to be a handful. Finally the events of the day caught up with the little one and he yawned. A gentle nudge from the wolf sent him sprawling and in moments sleep claimed him. The wolf gazed at the sleeping child for a moment before stepping forward and melting into the still form._

 _Stepping back from the viewing bowl Elena let the relief sweep through her before slumping down on the nearby bench. So close, if Jacob had been a less powerful guide or the bond with his sentinel weaker, they would have lost them. The wolf guide she had foreseen all those years ago had finally arrived and they had almost lost him through sheer stupidity. With a deep breath the shaman reigned in her temper. Naomi loved her son. Past traumas had molded her into a strong and unique woman. She would be able to handle her special child if she could see past her own fears and face the truth of her son's many talents. But that was a battle yet to come, for now she was just grateful that they were all alive._

 _Leaving the chamber she made her way to the bonding room. Kneeling beside the sleeping toddler she gently touched the torque encircling the small neck. The image of a silver wolf gazed back at her from its crystal depths. There could be no mistake; the wolf guide that was promised was now here. Lifting the young one she carried him to a nearby room and gently placed him on the bed. The child's skin was cool and there was no sign of sickness. A goodnight's rest and he would be well._

 _Exiting the chamber she made her way down the hall and silently entered the chamber where a heavily drugged Jacob now slept. Green eyes looked up as she entered. Tanner lay on the bed curled around his deeply sleeping guide. "How is he?"_

" _The bonding went well. It is as you suspected he is a wolf guide."_

 _The blonde head nodded. "With the power Jacob felt," he ran a hand over the tousled hair of his guide, "he could be no other."_

 _Elena sat on the bed and let her perceptions probe the slumbering guide. What she found eased her anxiety. She smiled at the worried sentinel. "He is healing. It will be a few days before his strength returns and we'll need to keep him isolated until his mental channels are fully healed but he'll be fine." The powerful body slumped as Tanner finally allowed the tension of the past hours to drain away. "Now you both need to sleep."_

" _What about the mother?"_

" _I don't know yet. But that is my problem. Rest sentinel, you have done your job now it is time for me to do mine." The golden head nodded before the sentinel stretched out once more on the bed, moments later he was asleep._

 _The shaman gazed upon the pair a moment thanking the forces of light for watching over the two men then quietly left to face her next encounter. She had no illusions that her next meeting was going to be easy._

 _A frantic Naomi looked up as the door to her chamber opened. Rising to her feet she faced the dark haired woman her anxiety radiating from her in waves. "Blair?"_

 _Elena smiled. "Hello Naomi I am Elena. The bonding was successful. Blair's going to be just fine."_

" _I want to see him."_

" _He's sleeping now. Please sit; there are some things we need to discuss."_

" _Blair is my son, you have no right to keep him from me."_

" _Your son is a newly bonded empath whose mental channels are raw and sore from his recent crisis. Your anger and fear would be of no service to him in his present condition. Jacob did not half kill himself to get Blair here for healing only to let you destroy him with unchecked emotions. Now sit down Naomi."_

" _What?" Uncertainty and confusion replaced the fear of moments before. In her worry for Blair she had forgotten his father. Settling gracefully down onto the cushions she watched with troubled eyes as the shaman seated herself across from her. "Is Jacob okay?"_

" _He will be, the strain of controlling Blair's power was immense, but with time and rest he will recover."_

" _Good." In spite of everything Naomi still loved Jacob. But she had been unable to handle the turbulent life a sentinel and guide led. "What did you mean that I would destroy Blair? I love my son; I would never do anything to harm him."_

" _Not intentionally, no. But Blair's gifts are now fully online. Until his spirit guide can stabilize his talents strong emotions can harm him. I can not let you near him until you calm down. He needs your love and support not your fear and anger." She reached out and clasped the anxious mother's hands. "Please hear me out, there is much you must understand, then I'll take you to Blair."_

" _I…I almost killed him didn't I?"_

 _The pain and guilt in the soft voice tugged at Elena's heart. Naomi loved her son so very much. "Yes, denying Blair a chance to bond placed him in great jeopardy but in the end you did the right thing. You called Jacob and you brought him here. Why do you fear us so much? Sentinels and guides are beloved here; no one on this planet would ever harm Blair."_

" _I thought if I brought him here you would take him away from me. He is all I have I can't bear the thought of losing him. But I have haven't I?" Naomi couldn't stop her tears. "He's here now and I've lost him."_

" _No, no one is going to take Blair from you nor are we going to demand that you live here the rest of your life."_

" _But I thought…"_

" _It is true that most sentinels and guides live here on Senatobia but it is not an absolute rule. Blair's destiny is elsewhere."_

" _Then we can go? You'll let us leave?"_

" _Blair is a unique child with especially strong gifts, to let him go now with those gifts untrained would not be in his best interest." She held up a hand to forestall the angry comments she could read in the young mother's eyes. "My request is that you and Blair remain here for one year and allow us to show him how to control his gifts, at the end of that time you both may go or stay as you will. Senatobia is home to many types of peoples. You are interested in different cultures and the healing arts. Take the time to get to know us, share your knowledge with our healers and learn from them in return. Few outsiders are given this opportunity."_

" _And if I do this, you will give up your claim on my son? Leave me to raise him without interference?"_

" _Yes. But I must caution you Naomi. Your son is a guide. One day his sentinel will come for him. You can not stop destiny. I know of your fears. Your past holds much pain and fear but you can not let the past control your future or your son's."_

 _There was weariness and grudging acceptance in the eyes that met the shaman's without flinching. "I will give you your year shaman; then I will choose what's best for Blair."_

 _Elena sighed, she had expected no less. "Agreed."_

" _Now I would like to see my son."_

 _With a nod Elena rose and led Naomi to her son. She was relieved that Naomi had agreed to her proposal. So much rested on the young one. At least now, when he left the shelter of Senatobia's care, he would have the training he needed. The rest was in the hands of the gods._

Present time…

Naomi Sandburg, practitioner of alternative medicine and activist for sentient rights slumped into her desk chair and stared in shock at the message slip crumpled in her hands. Elena had warned her this day would come. The shaman had kept her word and after that initial year had made no further claims on her or Blair. When time continued to pass and no sentinel had appeared to snatch away her child she had begun to let herself relax. Blair had her and didn't need an over sensed Neanderthal in his life. Shortly after leaving Senatobia she had received a message informing her that Jacob and Tanner had been killed in combat. She had buried the brief flash of guilt she had felt at the thought that Blair would never know the father that had saved him and continued to raise her child far away from Senatobia, sentinels, guides, and shamans. After a time she had begun to believe that the things Elena had told her were myths but that had all changed this morning when she had returned home to find a letter from her son waiting. Naomi clutched the message slip tightly remembering the excitement and happiness that practically radiated from the words her son had written. At long last the sentinel foretold by Elena all those years ago had come. Her sweet brilliant baby was now bonded and not to just any sentinel. She could have accepted one of the search and rescue sentinels she had seen working to save lives on worlds hit by natural disasters or those working in the medical or research fields, but no, her son could not bond himself to anyone so tame, not Blair, he had to pick a ranger and not just any ranger but an ex-commando. Naomi struggled to contain her fear. Being around the police or military always brought back memories of fear and pain that threatened to reduce her to a frightened child instead of the intelligent competent woman she had become. It wasn't fair to Blair or this Jim to let her past cloud her perceptions of the present. The facts were that Blair was now a bonded guide. If she wanted to keep her son in her life she was going to have to find a way to deal with her phobias and at least tolerate his sentinel. Blair was not the only Sandburg that Elena had helped long ago during that fateful year on Senatobia. She had learned to face herself and to separate fact from fear. Leaning over she sifted through the papers on her desk until she found the brochure she wanted. The Society for Sentient Rights was holding their annual convention on Cascade this year and had invited her to speak. Since her last project had ended earlier than expected she would now be free to attend. Activating the com she began making arrangements for her trip. And since she was in the neighborhood she might as well pay a visit to a certain sentinel and guide and see for herself that Jim was the man her son claimed him to be. Bonded or not she would let no one harm her child.

Jim Ellison grimaced as the odor of unwashed gym socks assaulted his sensitive nose. "Jesus, Chief, those are foul. Didn't your mother teach you that dirty socks are supposed to be washed not stored away for a rainy day?"

The curly haired young man sitting cross-legged on his desktop, a datapad balanced on one knee, grinned unabashedly as the sentinel rubbed his nose to try to dislodge the offensive smell. "Hey, don't blame me man. You're the one that wanted tests. Testing the sense of smell requires smelly stuff. You can thank the z-ball team for their kind donation." His light tone turned serious as dark blue eyes studied the sentinel. "You don't have to do this Jim, you have nothing to prove, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Nothing wrong?" Ellison stared at his guide for a moment then began pacing, the movement needed to release the feelings of anger and helplessness he had been suppressing since returning from Wessington's hidden base. "I let my guide be kidnapped from under my nose and then almost get him shot. Either I'm the most incompetent sentinel in existence or something is definitely wrong."

With a deep sigh Blair laid his datapad aside and focused all his attention on the agitated sentinel. "Okay big guy I'm only going to say this once so pay attention. No one I repeat no one could have done any better under the circumstances." He held up a hand forestalling the sentinel's protest. "I mean it Jim. Sentinel senses do not make you invincible or omniscient. They are a tool that under the correct conditions give you a formidable edge but under the wrong conditions become a severe liability. We had no reason to suspect that either of us was in any danger when we returned from Oceanus. We were just two tourist enjoying Carnival on the station or in your case surviving it. A crowd of drunk, drugged up, heavily perfumed lifeforms is definitely one of those places where sentinel senses are a hazard. If you'd had any inkling that there might be trouble you would have never let me near that crowd. You would have dragged me through every service corridor in the station then locked me in my room. You would have instinctively kept to places where your senses would have been as asset. Even while in the crowd you were keeping an eye out for trouble of the mugger or pickpocket variety. If you had not been downed by a dart those goons would have never reached me."

"I still should have known. Something felt off. I just couldn't pinpoint what."

"Which is a testament to the strength of your gifts. As a sentinel Raven knew exactly how to get around your heightened senses yet you still sensed danger. But without at least one tangible clue as to location the only way to spot trouble was to open all your senses up and do a full sensory sweep. Raven was hidden from sight and the technology he was using blocked body heat and sound. The only way you could have found him was if you smelled the weapon or his pheromones. Opening up your sense of smell in that crowd would have been suicide. You would have been on the ground before you could blink. If you'd had one clue of where to focus your senses you would have found him but under those conditions you didn't have a prayer and neither would any other sentinel."

"Maybe; but what about Wessington? If Raven hadn't been there we'd both be dead."

"Same thing. Wessington had Hierarchy technology. You scanned the hanger before we ever set foot inside. There was no danger. Even so you kept a sensory net thrown out to detect any changes; that was how you were able to keep from being killed outright. As soon as Wessington came out of his secret tunnel and entered the hanger you smelled him but you only had time to get a general direction and try to get us out of the way before he fired. Your actions saved us. The only reason that Raven was able to take him out was that by the time he and Lance exited the tunnel Wessington had turned off the cloak."

"So I'm punishing myself with useless tests for nothing?"

Blair grinned as he noticed that the anger had faded replaced by reluctant acceptance. "I didn't say that. Actually, I had been thinking about scheduling some tests since we returned from the base but not for the reasons you were thinking. Sentinel senses were designed to be used by primitive tribesmen guarding their villages from predators or natural disasters such as storms or earthquakes. They were never meant for civilization or its toys. That has changed and the programming that functioned just fine in the wild is no longer sufficient for the challenges of advanced technology. I think it's time all sentinels underwent a reprogramming of the senses so to speak."

"Okay, now I'm confused. How does smelling old gym socks reprogram anything?"

"While all of your senses are equally strong, sight and sound are the two you rely on most. In the wild that makes sense. No heartbeat or sound means no danger nearby. No flash of light or movement means no immediate threat. The brain is lazy, it is hotwired to use these two senses as early warning systems and only bring the other senses online if needed. For instance, if you hear a noise you automatically track it to its source and identify it. Same thing with sight. But the other senses are not so automatic. If you, say smell something funny, it takes a few seconds for you to register the anomaly and then to decide to find and identify it. That was fine in olden days but if we are going up against Hierarchy cloaking technology that is no longer sufficient. These tests," he picked up the datapad, "are designed to reprogram your subconscious to add smell and the other senses to the automatic first line of defense repertoire." He grinned at the sentinel. "So time for your final exam. Some of the students and staff you met yesterday are in the building. Find them."

With a resigned sigh Jim cocked his head to the side and sent his senses out to canvas the building. "Jerry is in his office on the third floor typing on the computer and whistling. Marissa is in the second floor break room drinking chamomile tea. Archie is making notes on the blackboard in the large classroom on the second floor, how he can work in a room that hot is beyond me. Maddox is cleaning the first floor ladies room and using way too much bleach." He glanced over at his grinning guide who was practically bouncing. "That's it besides us."

"Awesome man, you don't even realize what you did. Fantastic."

"Sandburg you ask me to tell you who was in the building and I did."

Blair nodded. "Yes and if I had ask you yesterday you would have told me that there was one on the third floor typing and whistling. Two on the second floor, one in the break room and one in the classroom writing on the board, and one on the first floor. If I had requested further information only then would you would have told me more. But today without prompting you told me their names, the kind of tea Marissa was drinking, that Archie had the heat turned up and that Maddox was using bleach to clean the ladies room."

Jim looked at his guide stunned. Blair was right he hadn't even thought about it just gathered the information.

"Congratulations Jim, you are now reprogrammed for the new millennium. You instinctively catalogue every sight, sound, scent, taste and touch you are exposed to including heartbeats and pheromones and when doing a sensory sweep not only gather data on all five senses but process that data automatically. One down the rest of the sentinel population to go. As soon as I write up my notes I'll be sending them to the clans."

For the first time since returning from Wessington's base Ellison didn't feel guilty or inadequate. Seeing the pride in Blair's eyes he let the past go. Besides the thought of Lance running Raven through the same tests he had been subjected too brightened his day considerably. "Write up your notes tomorrow. Right now you owe me a Wonderburger."

"Jim, that stuff will kill you."

"Ah, ah," Ellison held up his hand in warning. "You poke and prod me and make me smell disgusting stuff you owe me Wonderburger."

"All right, I guess you earned it, just don't think we're going to make a habit of this."

"Wouldn't dream of it Chief." Laying his datapad on his desk Sandburg joined his partner and the two left to hunt down the red meat the hungry sentinel craved.

Ex-commando sergeant Stan Vanbroski grinned as the curly-haired tempest that was his boss staggered up to the security desk juggling an overstuffed backpack and two large pastry boxes. "Time to bribe the troops again boss, or are you celebrating? The excitement is so thick in there you could cut it with a knife."

Plopping his cargo on the security desk Blair submitted to the rigorous check in procedure that Jim had devised. He had seen less security measures at UET high command or a max security prison but if it kept his sentinel happy then Sandburg would put up with being poked, prodded and scanned. "A little of both Stan. Everyone has been working around the clock on a new development and today is the day we find out if it works. Here," Blair handed over the top box, after it had been thoroughly scanned and the contents analyzed of course, "these are for your team. With the way Jim has you running all over this place I figured you could do with the extra calories."

Stan laughed as he accepted the box. "Ah, Mama's whole grain muffins. Thanks." Checking his monitors he verified that all was in order then retrieved the correct security badge and handed it over. "All clear professor. Good luck with the test."

"Thanks Stan." Clipping the badge to his collar Blair gathered up his belonging and headed for the secured elevator that would take him to his office. "Oh, and tell Jenny congratulations on winning the scholarship. I knew she could do it."

Vanbroski watched as Sandburg used his badge to access the elevator then turned his attention back to his monitors. When Iron Man Ellison had first approached him about coming out of retirement to head up security for the Institute he had been skeptical. A commando guarding a bunch of egg heads at a school seemed overkill. But after meeting Blair and finding out exactly what went on here he had accepted. The pep talk from Ellison explaining exactly what the sentinel would do to him if any harm befell his guide on his watch clinched the deal. Stan had been allowed to hand pick his team, all ex-commandos and all still fit and capable of taking care of business. With Ellison's help he had designed a security system second to none. What he had not expected was that he would come to like the quirky professor and his eclectic group of brainiacs. Sandburg cared about the people in his employ. When he had mentioned that his daughter was interested in attending Rainier the professor had shown up the next day with a stack of forms and instructions for applying for an obscure scholarship and now six months later his daughter was getting her wish. Settling back in his chair Stan lifted a muffin from the box and bit into it. All things considered retirement had been boring and there were far worse jobs he could be doing. Glancing at a monitor he nodded in satisfaction as one of his men turned a trespasser over to the police. Keeping Sandburg safe out there was the sentinel's job but once inside the Institute the responsibility was his and there was no way he was facing an enraged Ellison to explain how he had failed his guide. Nope, he had too much to live for; his men were taking no chances. Satisfied he settled back to enjoy his muffin.

Dropping his backpack in his office Blair carried the remaining pastry box to the large break room before heading to the main computer lab. The rest of the team was already there fussing with equipment and trying to contain their excitement. "Okay people, what do you have to show me?"

Dr. Eva Chin, head of Neurology and Psionic Studies at the Mayo Clinic grinned at her co-conspirator Dr. Antonio Santos Chief of Applied Engineering and Computer Sciences at Rainier. "Blair, you're just in time we're almost ready for testing. She waved at a complex apparatus consisting of a chair with a futuristic headset attached as Santos made a few last minute adjustments. "I must admit this has been one of the most fascinating projects I have ever worked on. Adapting the Harvester psionic wave to make it receptive to other species without loss of information was challenging but to make that same information stream accessible to non-psi minds gave a whole knew meaning to the word difficult."

"The first problem was merely a matter of frequency," Santos settled before the control panel and began to run a system check as he explained. "It was only a matter of capturing the data stream and retransmitting at a lower frequency. The psi receptors of the brain did the rest, decoding and interpreting the data. The data stream is useless to non-psi minds since they lack the receptors to access and translate the data. Which brings us to this baby."

"The psi receptors of a psionic," Chin continued the explanation, "receive and transmit information to all brain centers. Those controlling the five senses as well as those responsible for paranormal gifts such as empathy, clairvoyance, dream walking, reading the auric field and so forth. Psionics use all these brain centers simultaneously thus say foreknowledge of a future event may come to the psionic as a vision of the events complete with sights, sounds, emotions and an instinctual understanding of what they are witnessing. The challenge was separating the data stream into individual data signals and linking the specific signal to the appropriate brain center which interprets it. Once everything was identified it then became a matter of finding a way to transmit a specific data signal to the proper brain center in a manner that the mind could comprehend and utilize. I must admit we were at something of a dead end until we stumbled onto the research of Dr. Kenneth Zanton."

"Dr. Zanton was a pioneer in virtual reality." Santos made a few last adjustments on the control console then walked over to the chair. "Full sensory VR has been an off and on study for some years. There are still many in the scientific community that wish to block all VR research on ethical grounds, citing the use of VR could be addictive and calling it the drug of the future. Basically they fear that many people especially teens would choose to live in a fantasy world of their own creation instead of facing reality and that returning to the real world after experiencing paradise would lead to depression. So research has been slow. But in spite of the problems Dr. Zanton made great strides into mapping the brain and finding a way to artificially access the sensory centers. We were able to build on his work. The Harvester readers are able to decode the crystals or at least the crystals that you have unlocked and transmit that information as a data stream. The decoder," he pointed to a small black box connected to the reader, "records the stream and retransmits it on the appropriate frequency for the species wanting to view the data. The VR headset then splits the stream into distinct data waves and transmits them directly into the appropriate sensory center. Presto the recipient suddenly finds themselves inside a virtual reality where they experience the Harvester data very much like a psionic would. There are a few differences."

"For one VR only affects the physical senses. A non-psi can see, hear, smell, taste and touch in the artificial reality but emotions or other information of a paranormal nature contained in the data stream will be lost. Still," Dr. Chin smiled. "It should be more than adequate for most uses."

"It's fantastic, more than I ever dreamed possible." Blair touched the helmet with reverence. "Your teams are to be commended. A phenomenal job."

"Just remember that when you're writing out the bonuses." Santos grinned as everyone laughed. "So," he continued once the laughter died down, "who's our guinea pig?"

"That would be me." Mike made her way through the crowd and settled into the chair. "If you fry my brain I will come back to haunt you Tony."

"Relax we've tested it thoroughly. It's perfectly safe." Fitting the helmet onto her head Santos gave her shoulder a pat then placing a crystal into the reader he threw a switch. "Enjoy the ride."

Ten minutes later Mike smiled as the helmet was lifted from her head. "That was amazing. I was walking in a forest but the trees were violet, I could smell the flowers and when I touched the tree I could feel the bark. It was so real. And there was this voice giving me a running narrative of what I was seeing. It was amazing."

"How do you feel any dizziness?" Dr. Chin checked her scanner and nodded. "All readings normal. No change in brain activity or pattern."

"I feel fine."

Blair stared at the chair a moment then lifted shinning eyes to look over the gathered scientists. "Thank you. I can't tell you how much this means to me…to not be the only one…" Emotion choked his voice a moment then he pulled himself together. "Well done everyone. I'll have to see about those bonuses."

As the happy scientists dispersed to return to their labs Blair ask Mike to join him in his office. Settling into the chair behind his desk he waited for Mike to be seated before he began. "Now that we have a means to access the database I expect things are going to pick up around here. The UET is very interested in the geological data the Harvesters recorded and the star systems they mapped. Iridium deposits are beginning to run low and the UET has a priority rush on locating new deposits. I've been reviewing likely systems and have found one rich in Iridium. Rainier and the UET have agreed to a joint venture to mine the asteroids in the system."

"I can't see Rainier being interested in mining operations."

"They're not but the system has one inhabited planet. The UET will provide transport with the mining crew for an anthropology team led by Dr. Mannis. I've recommended you as her second."

"Me," Mike's eyes widened in surprise. "But…wow I don't know what to say."

"Say yes. Listen Mike your help these past months has been invaluable. But it's time to finish your degree. The Kinor are an interesting species totally subterranean. Their world is an unspoiled paradise perfect for colonization or at least an outpost. If exploration is going to push beyond Oceanus we're going to need habitable worlds as refueling and supply ports. The Kinor world is at the perfect distance from Oceanus to be the next stopover for ships pushing into the void."

"Which is why the UET is agreeing to Rainier's involvement."

"Exactly. Good relations with the Kinor are critical. Even if they have no interest in the surface world it is still their planet. This mission calls for a skilled negotiator not the military. Mannis wrote the book on first contact scenarios. This will be a rare chance for you to learn from the best and I can't think of anyone who deserves it more. You and Dr. Mannis will be able to use the chair to study the Kinor and their world and map out your approach. When you return you'll be able to finish your degree. After that I'd like you to consider coming to work here full time as assistant director. Once we replicate enough VR units we will be receiving scholars from all over. It will take an anthropologist to deal with so many diverse lifeforms under one roof. You wouldn't have to give up field work. The Institute has its own research budget and you could pick your own assignments. So what do you say?"

"What do I say? Yes, I mean first contact with a new species, of course I'll go, but are you sure you want me to work here. I'm flattered but I thought Rainier would want someone older with more experience."

"I trust you. I want you on my team."

"Then you have me. Assuming I can learn a foreign language and survive camping out underground. If they lose me in an underground maze you'd better come rescue me."

"Just leave a nice trail of breadcrumbs and keep your hand torch close and you'll be fine. As for the language I think you should be able to pick it up fairly quickly."

"Thanks Blair. For everything, working on the Harvester project getting this chance. Thanks."

"You're very welcome. Now I'll leave you to tell Dr. Mannis the good news while I see if I can find my desktop. I'm sure it's under this paperwork somewhere."

Chuckling Mike left to meet with her new project supervisor leaving Blair to dutifully fill out the ton of paperwork needed to document today's findings for the UET and Rainier. Just another day in academia.

Simon Banks stood in the doorway to his office and surveyed his domain with a deep sense of pride. All around the bull pen officers and staff were busy at work just the way he liked it. A muffled curse followed by the loud beep of a stressed computer drew his gaze to Ellison, who sat staring at his computer screen as if trying to decide whether to smash the infernal contraption or to just shoot it. Smothering a chuckle Simon glanced around the room to confirm the absence of their youngest member before crossing to stand behind his silently fuming lieutenant. Banks glanced at the warning flashing on the monitor and shook his head. "You know Jim destroying police property is frowned upon by the higher ups."

"Yeah, well if this piece of junk wouldn't eat my report I wouldn't have to kill it. I spent over two hours on that report and now it's gone. The DA is going to love this."

"Is Sandburg coming in today?"

Ellison sighed and leaned back in his chair momentarily distracted from contemplating his computer's demise. "You know Simon contrary to popular belief I do know how to operate a computer and yes, Sandburg should be in any time now. What do you expect him to do charm my report out of the computer?"

"Well no, but I heard that Rainier upgraded to the same new operating system that we did. The IT department said the glitches are a result of the new system and that the software company was sending out a fix. I bet you twenty bucks that Rainier didn't wait days for an upgrade and that they found a way around the bugs. If IT doesn't get up here and fix the problems soon Rhonda and the rest of the staff are going to march on the company headquarters. I'd hate to have to arrest them. Good executive assistants are hard to come by."

Ellison suddenly straightened in his chair head tilting slightly as he listened to something only he could hear. Turning to his boss he smiled. "Hold that thought Simon maybe bail money won't be necessary. And I'll take that bet."

"I take it Sandburg's in the building?"

Before Jim could answer the doors to the bullpen opened to reveal the subject in question juggling a large pastry box and the ever present backpack. In an instant Ellison was at his partner's side relieving him of the large white box. Taking a deep breath the sentinel sighed in pleasure. "Mama's Chief, what's the occasion?"

Following his sentinel back to his desk Blair chuckled. "Man you're like a cat on cat nip. I had a good day and wanted to celebrate." Sandburg dropped his backpack behind the desk then turned getting his first look at the computer screen. "Aw man, you guys got hit too." Picking up the backpack he started rummaging through its contents. "You'd think with the money we paid for that system they'd make sure they fixed the bugs before releasing it. Ah ha, got it." Dropping the pack he turned showing Jim and Simon a small computer disc. "You should have heard the dean when the uni computers started crashing. The software company had a patch to us within the hour. The computer science lab made copies of the software fix and gave one to each department head. I was in charge of updating all the anthro computers and I still have the disc. Want me to see if I can get this one up and running or do you have to wait for your IT guys to do it?"

With a sigh Ellison handed his smugly grinning boss a twenty. "Please Chief fix this thing before I shoot it. Simon tells me the brass frowns on such things."

Chuckling Sandburg moved to sit down when his arm was grabbed by a strong but slender hand. Before he could protest Rhonda was dragging him toward her desk. "If anyone's computer is going to get fixed it's mine. The budget report is due this afternoon and no one cares if my system has been locked up half the day."

"Hey, that's my guide you're kidnapping."

"Stow it Ellison or must I remind you who does the timecards around here?"

"On second thought you're on your own Chief. The DA can wait."

Chuckling Sandburg sat down and popped the disc into Rhonda's computer. In moments the program opened and began running. Five minutes later Blair popped the disc from the computer and stood. "All done."

Replacing Blair in front of the terminal Rhonda began checking her files. "It's all there. Thanks Blair, I'm sorry if I was a little…stressed."

"No problem. We can make copies of the disc, get everyone here up and running, then pass them on to the other departments. It'll be a lot quicker than waiting for the one copy sent by the software company to circulate."

"You will have the undying gratitude of every support staffer in the building."

"As if he needs any help. They all love him anyway." Brown chimed in from his desk where he was watching the flashing screen with dismay.

"Hey man what can I say? It's a gift."

"Well if you don't get over here and fix this blasted machine, I'll show you my gifts Chief," Ellison fixed his guide with a stern stare, "and they're not so nice."

"Chill man," receiving a copy of the disc from Rhonda, Sandburg carried it to Jim's desk and popped it into the computer, "we'll have you up and running in no time. Then I have to split. I've meetings all day and I'll be working on the new anthro exhibit at the Cascade museum most of the night. I just came by to drop off the muffins and bring the computer patch."

"And just why would you think we needed a computer patch Chief?" Jim glared at his boss suspecting he'd been had.

Sandburg glanced at Banks in confusion a moment then seemed to realize his mistake. "Uh, no reason man just thought you might need it."

"Oh all right Jim, lay off the kid. So I remembered Sandburg mentioning Rainier's computer problems and having to fix them so I called him, happy?"

"Delighted, and just for that you're buying lunch."

"Fine. Okay people you have twenty minutes to get your systems up and running then report to the conference room. Oh, and Sandburg thanks for bringing the disc," he picked a muffin from the box, "and the muffins."

"No problem man."

Picking up a copy of the software patch as he passed Rhonda's desk Simon made a strategic retreat. Once safely in his office he repaired his terminal then settled down with a fresh cup of coffee and the muffin for a well earned break.

Ellison pulled his report from the printer and scrawled his signature across the bottom. He tossed the finished report into his out box and was just heading to the break room for a refill of coffee when his com buzzed signaling an incoming call. "Ellison."

"Jim, it's Steven. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No, I have a few minutes what's up?"

The silence on the line caused all of Jim's instincts to kick into gear. "Steve what's wrong."

There was weariness in the deep sigh that answered the query then finally his brother spoke words that chilled the sentinel to the bone. "Jim something's happened I don't want to get into it over the com. Can you come over tonight? It's important."

"I'm on late shift this week but if you don't mind waiting up I can swing by after I get off."

"That'd be great. I won't be sleeping anyway."

"Steve…"

"We'll discuss it when you get here Jim. I'll see you tonight."

Ellison replaced the receiver and sat staring at the com unit. The defeat and weariness he had heard in his brother's voice was unlike the confident young man. When they had been kids he and Steven had been inseparable. Then Grace Ellison had abandoned her family and Jim had taken over the care of his younger brother. They had grown even closer. He had protected his younger brother fiercely. That had all changed when they had become teenagers and William Ellison began his campaign to turn his two sons into clones of himself. While Steven had inherited their father's gift for business, Jim had become the odd man out. The constant strife between the two older Ellison men had pulled the youngest Ellison in two. Torn between his father's approval and the older brother he adored Steven was a mess. Finally, the conflict had ended when Steven had chosen their father and Jim had left for the military. He had not spoken to either man in years. But his crash on New Eden gave him a lot of time to think and when he finally left the commandos it was Steven who met him at the spaceport. The youngest Ellison had taken him into his home and offered the support and security he had needed to put his head back together. There had been many nights of long talks and eventually they had rediscovered their connection as brothers and friends. While he would never be the businessman his brother was he had reclaimed his place in the Ellison family business but on his own terms. His vast contacts from his military days were at the company's disposal and he was often called upon for his input into proposed projects and to handle security checks for the many Ellison Corps projects. But it had been understood from the start that while Steven was a part of his life, William was not. He would help his brother in anyway he could but William Ellison liked to forget he had a second son and that was fine by him. He had Blair, Steven and his family, and Major Crimes he didn't need his disapproving father. Checking the time he headed for the conference room. Whatever was bothering Steven he would find out tonight. For now he had bad guys to catch.

Simon gazed at his officers a moment then, deciding that the news wouldn't get any better with waiting, he gestured to the folders on the table. "The mayor in his infinite wisdom has decided that Cascade would make an ideal setting for the Annual Conference for Sentient Rights. We have been tasked with the job of insuring that the conference goes off without any troubles of the violent or terrorist variety."

"You have got to be kidding man." Henry opened his folder as if expecting it to burst into flames at any moment. "That's like painting a bull's eye on our backsides for every crazy in the galaxy."

"Doesn't he realize that this conference has been a target for terrorists at every location it has ever been held? Megan flipped through the pages of her file. "I mean, come on even the mayor can't be that dense."

"Apparently he can." Simon fixed each investigator with a firm gaze. "Stupid or not this is our assignment. So, thoughts?"

"Megan's right sir." Rafe met Simon's gaze unflinchingly. "It's a logistic nightmare. Every fringe group in the galaxy has a vested interest in stopping the SSR from spreading its message."

"SSR?" Joel glanced at the file. "Who or what are they?"

"The Society for Sentient Rights. They're the organizers of the conference. The Society's main goal is to force every planet in the UET to adhere to a basic code of sentient rights."

"I see those night classes are paying off." Brown nudged his partner. "And here I thought it was the teacher that had your interest. But what's the big deal? Doesn't the UET already have laws governing the rights of its citizens?"

"The UET governs how one planet will interact with another and there are rules for how visitors to a world are treated. But the governing of a world and how that world's people are treated are up to the planet's government. Unless it spills off world the UET does not get involved. The SSR wants to force all worlds to adhere to a set standard of rights for its people."

"And this is bad how?"

"Think about it H." Ellison closed his folder and shook his head. "Most of the UET worlds were settled because a group of people wanted to do things their way instead of abiding by society's rules. You have worlds where women are the property of their husbands with no rights of their own, worlds where religious cults have absolute rule over their members. There are even worlds where children are sold as sex slaves. As long as the activity is confined to the planet the UET does not interfere. Visitors are given a set of planetary rules before disembarking and if they find themselves in a tight spot they're on their own. The UET is only interested in keeping the peace between planets and policing what goes on in space. That's why drug smugglers are taken in transit. Once they're dirt side it's the planetary ruler's problem. Unless UET forces are specifically called in by the planetary government what happens on world is not he UET's business. The SSR wants to change that."

Joel sighed. "So the list of potential troublemakers is…"

"Long." Simon finished. "So we have a lot of work to do and a short time to get it done. Joel, Rafe, you two start running down the list of fringe groups that might have a reason to disrupt the conference. H, contact your people on the streets see who's in town. Ellison, Connor get over to the Convention Center, it's the mayor's venue of choice for the conference."

"He couldn't think of a less secure place?"

"Obviously not, Connor. Jim, see what you can come up with to plug some of those security holes. Give me a detailed plan of what we'll need. The mayor has promised me extra manpower and I intend to take him up on it. I for one want this to be the first time in history disaster doesn't accompany this event. Okay people, let's get to it; the conference is in a week, we don't have a lot of time."

As his team gathered their files and made their way out of the room Simon again cursed the mayor and his insane plan. Cascade attracted enough trouble as it was, they didn't need to invite the galaxy's crazies to the party. It would just be his luck that his team would pull off a miracle and somehow stop bloodshed at the conference making the mayor look good and getting the idiot reelected. Some days, life just wasn't fair.

Entering his pass code Jim waited for the security scanners to confirm his identity before entering the massive building that housed the Cascade branch of The Ellison Corporation. Nodding to the security guard that had been tracking his movements ever since he had set foot on Ellison property, he headed for the private express elevator where his pass code and bio scan gave him access to the penthouse apartment where his brother waited. Now that he was no longer focusing on the conference his anxiety concerning his brother's cryptic message was rising. It was no surprise when he felt the soft touch of his guide in his mind.

 **Jim is everything all right?**

 **I'm not sure Chief. Steven called; he has something he wants to discuss. He seemed tense.**

 **Do you want me to come over?**

 **No, I'm fine, enjoy your evening. I'll probably stay over here tonight. I'll fill you in tomorrow.**

 **Okay, if you're sure, but if you need me…**

 **I'll call.**

 **All right, good night Jim.**

 **'Night Chief.** Jim smiled as he felt Blair pull back and the link close down. His guide, ever courteous, was giving him privacy with his brother and sparing him from whatever activities his partner had planned for tonight with the pretty assistant museum curator. A few moments later a haggard Steven was ushering him into the spacious apartment.

"Jim, thanks for coming."

"My God Steven, what's wrong? You look like shit. Is it Sarah or the kids?"

"Easy big brother Sarah and the kids are fine. The last few weeks have been...well trying is an understatement." Walking to the bar Steven poured two drinks. Handing one to Jim he settled on the sofa and motioned for Jim to join him. "Two weeks ago Dad and I left to check out a possible mining operation in one of the asteroid belts."

"I remember. So what happened?"

"Well the site was great. The asteroid was large with natural cave formations perfect for mining. Everything was going fine until dad insisted on examining the site himself. Then…god Jim I can't even talk about it."

Placing his glass on the coffee table he moved next to Steven and placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Easy little brother, just take a deep breath and tell me."

"We were exploring the caves when dad tripped. His biosuit was ripped. We patched the hole and evacuated him immediately and at first it looked like everything was fine. Then he started getting headaches. He's been steadily getting worse ever since."

"What do the doctors say?"

"He's dying Jim. I've taken him to every specialist there is and they can't do a damn thing. When dad fell he came into contact with a fungus that grows on the cave walls. Their best guess is that the fungus contains some type of viral toxin that is able to hide from the body's defenses. Even if they could locate it any treatment they used would destroy his body as well as the toxin. He's dying and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

Jim tightened his grip and was not surprised to see tears on his brother's face. Steven had been dealing with this alone for two weeks no wonder the younger man was on the verge of collapse. "There must be something we can do."

"No, the only thing we can do is make our peace and get ready for the inevitable. Dad and I came to terms a long time ago, now it's your turn."

Releasing Steven Jim straightened and looked at his brother in shock. "It's not that easy Steve."

"Dad's dying, Jim. I know he loves you even if he doesn't know how to say it. Please give him one more chance…for me."

Running one hand over his short cropped hair Jim sighed. The thought of seeing William Ellison again made his gut clench but if the old man really was dying…he wasn't sure how he felt about that. Part of him was glad but another part regretted what had never been. And then there was the pain in his brother's eyes…he doubted even death could change his old man but for Steven he would try. He never could deny the kid anything. "All right, I'll try, but don't expect miracles Steve."

"Thank you. I know this isn't easy for you but…well thanks." He ran one hand wearily over his face. "God, I really need some sleep. Sarah made up the guest bed for you. Dr. Parker makes rounds early and I have relaxed visiting privileges. We'll go over first thing in the morning. He…he doesn't have much time."

"Fine. We'll go in the morning. Now go to bed. You look like shit."

A weak chuckle and a faint smile was his reply. Then the younger Ellison retired to try and sleep leaving his older brother to wrestle with his confused emotions. Sitting in the comfortable living room Jim mulled over everything he had learned. William Ellison, the tyrant from his youth, was dying. It was something of a shock to realize the indomitable force he thought of as father was human after all. In spite of everything, god help him, a part of him still loved the man. He had promised Steven that he would try to reconcile with his father and he would give it his best shot, but the past was a minefield of hurt and anger that couldn't just be swept under the rug. There was so little time. He had no doubt that his brother had exhausted every possibility to find a cure…well every possibility but one…could Blair save him and did he have the right to ask his guide to suffer for a man who had only brought Jim grief? Did he even want him to try? Blair would not thank him for keeping this from him and whether to use his healing gift was his guide's choice. It was possible that the cosmic rules that governed Blair's use of his talent would not let him heal William. Or the illness might be too much for even his guide's healing abilities to overcome. There were no assurances that everything would be all better in the morning. He would see William as he promised and after talking to Les, he would tell Blair about his father's condition. What happened after that was out of his hands. Rising from the couch he made his way silently to the guest room. Hopefully he would be able to get a few hours sleep.

Blair whistled as he strolled to his car. Monica had invited him to stay over but he had declined. Tonight he was restless. Checking the time he sighed when the glowing numbers announced it was three in the morning. He should be tired; it had been a busy day, yet the tendrils of energy flowing through his body meant that his day was not yet over. He had learned long ago not to fight this feeling. Starting the car he headed toward Cascade General.

"He's here."

Betty Santiago looked up from the chart she was updating to the excited face of her fellow nurse. Angela was fresh out of nursing school and was new to both the trauma ward and the graveyard shift. "Who's here?"

"The healer." She whispered and pointed to the curly haired man making his way slowly through the ward. "I can't believe I actually get to see him. I thought he was a myth."

"He is a myth." Betty's tone perfected from years of dealing with soldiers and doctors (she had spent twenty years as a military nurse before coming to Cascade) captured the other woman's attention and she could read the confusion on the young face. "He doesn't exist. Remember the oath you swore not to reveal anything you see or hear while on duty. No one must know about him."

"But why?" They watched as the young man paused at the door to one of the rooms a look of sadness crossing his face.

"Looks like we're going to lose Mr. Thompson." Betty shook her head and looked at Angela. "The identity of a healer is always kept in confidence. Or else he would never know a moment's peace. Some people would go to great lengths to save a loved one and they wouldn't care what it does to the healer. So our resident angel doesn't exist. Understand?"

"I guess; it just seems like such a waste. There are so many injured and sick that he could cure."

"And how would you pick who to heal and who to let die? A healer's energy is limited, he can only heal a few and then must spend days recovering. How do you pick who to heal? And what about the rights of a healer? Doesn't he deserve to not spend every waking moment in pain?"

"I never thought of it that way before. So how does he know who to heal?"

"That's a mystery. Some believe he gets directions from on high. I'm just thankful for every life he is able to help. Ah, looks like someone up there heard all those prayers." She watched as the curly haired young man slipped into one of the rooms. "Looks like little Annie is going to get that second chance."

A few moments later the young man exited the room and headed to the nurse's station. "Hi Bets, I swear you look younger every time I see you."

"Enough of that you young scoundrel. This is Angela she's new to our little family."

"Hi Angela, I'm Blair welcome to the grave yard shift."

Betty handed the young man a cup of tea and nodded toward the room he had just left. "What's the verdict on our little Annie?"

"It was bad Bets. Her spinal cord was severed and there was brain damage. So young but she'll be fine. Once the swelling goes down she'll need physio but she'll make a full recovery."

"And the brain damage?" She glanced up from where she was carefully making notes in Annie's chart to see a smile blossom on the tired but happy face.

"What brain damage?"

"Good, so is that all for tonight?"

A puzzled look crossed the handsome features. "I'm not sure; there's something but I just can't place it. Mind if I wander for a while?"

"Knock yourself out. Call if you need us. And Blair thanks, how many does that make for you tonight."

"Three, I stopped by emergency and ICU first. Now get that look off your face, I'm fine."

"I just don't want to have to call Ellison to come haul your sorry butt home."

"Ellison?" Angela started at the name. "Any kin to William Ellison?"

"Yeah, son why?"

"I was just up on the VIP ward and he's a patient there."

"I'll call Nancy and let her know you're coming." Betty lifted the handset but she was talking to thin air. Blair was already sprinting for the elevator. "Nancy, it's Betty, there's a certain curly haired angel heading your way. Uh huh, Ellison. Thanks Nance, take good care of him." Replacing the receiver she smiled at Angela. "Just another boring day at Cascade General."

Grabbing her checklist Angela chuckled and began the nightly drug inventory. This was one night she wouldn't be sharing with her friends. Some secrets were too special to share. Seeing the understanding and devotion in the young woman's eyes Betty smiled. Angela would do just fine here.

Blair leaned against the side of the elevator and tried to slow his racing heart. William Ellison…William Ellison, the dictator from his sentinel's childhood was here and if the signs were true, he was being called on to heal the man. Part of him was glad. For all his denial Jim loved his father and the death of the elder Ellison would harm not only Jim but Steven too. But another part of him dreaded what was to come. Would William accept his help? He had learned long ago that being a healer was a two edged sword. Most people assumed that being a healer meant that you saw someone ill or hurt and you healed them. But the reality was not so simple. Every soul had a reason for being here, he could not interfere with the settling of karmic debts nor could he change a soul's appointed time to pass. Sometimes he was allowed to offer people a second chance, to heal the injuries that would prevent a full recovery and in rare cases restore an individual to full health. The trick was knowing what was appropriate in each case. Tonight his shaman senses were telling him that William Ellison was being offered a second chance. Whether he would accept it or not was up to him.

The elevator came to a gentle stop and opened onto the VIP ward. This ward was reserved for those patients that required security and anonymity such as the CEO of one of Cascade's wealthiest corporations. Nancy met him at the doors of the locked ward and led him back to the nurse's station. Handing him a lab coat she pointed to the room three doors down from the station.

"Ellison is in 513. He's awake and currently has no visitors. Do you really think you can help him?"

"I don't know Nanc but I'll try."

Nodding to the two security guards on duty he headed for the room and quietly slipped inside.

The man lying in the hospital bed was a far cry from the stern 'take no prisoners' oppressor from Jim's memory. The once strong and powerful William Ellison looked frail and much older than his age.

"Well are you going to stand there all night or are you coming in?" The body might have weakened but there was still strength in the voice. The senior Ellison had not yet surrendered the fight. "If you've come for more blood I'm all out."

Moving into the room Blair picked up the chart and quickly scanned the notes. "Sorry Mr. Ellison, no needles, I was just passing by and saw your light. It's pretty quiet around here at this hour; I just thought I'd see if you wanted any company."

Ellison stared at the curly haired young man a moment. His first instinct was to tell the young upstart to leave him the hell alone. He was dying; the last thing he needed was to chat up some bored hippy kid. But the words never came. There was something in the blue eyes that stopped him. Then the kid moved closer and light flashed off of the crystal at his throat. A closer look confirmed his suspicion. "You don't look like a sentinel."

Reaching up Blair traced the torc at his neck. "No, I'm a guide."

Waving to the chair beside his bed William fixed his unorthodox visitor with a cool blue stare. "Maybe we do have something to talk about. I have some questions I'd liked answered before I die."

Ignoring the chair Blair replaced the chart in its holder and seated himself on the foot of the bed then looked calmly at his host. "What would you like to know?"

William snorted and leaned back against his pillows. "I must be losing my touch. Most people would be nervous to be locked in a room alone with me."

Blair chuckled. "I'm not most people, besides the door's not locked and I'm pretty sure I can out run you."

Ellison laughed. "Very well Mr. …"

"Call me Blair."

"Very well Blair, I'm William. I have a question I've been trying to answer for many years maybe you can give me the answer."

"I'll try. What do you want to know?"

"It's about sentinels. I have a friend; his son is a sentinel. This man worked hard all his life to make something of himself, something he could leave to his heirs. He tried to teach his sons the skills they would need to survive in the world and succeed, but his eldest threw it all away. Walked away from his family and wasted his talents by joining the military. He had everything … money, power, privilege and he threw it all away to go play soldier. My question is why? Why would someone do that?"

Blair closed his eyes, his heart clenching as the pain and betrayal radiating from the older man hit him. Oh Jim, you were so wrong. William Ellison loved his sons fiercely. Everything he had done he had done out of love…a love that wanted to spare his children from hardship and want. He was so busy trying to protect them he never saw that he was destroying them. And now, as he lay dying, his only thought was to understand why. Why his beloved son had turned on him. Taking a deep breath Blair prepared to venture into dangerous waters. "What did your friend want his son to do?"

"He wanted him to learn the family business. An empire doesn't run itself and it takes brains and skills to keep it going. He tried to teach his sons how to succeed in the business world. But his eldest didn't care about the business or his future."

There was real pain in those words. "William it sounds like your friend believes that his son chose to defy him. Chose a life of military service instead of taking his place in the family business."

"Yes, my question is why would anyone do that? They could have found a way to indulge his whim, let him serve a term in the service if that's what he wanted. But to refuse to learn the skills necessary to keep the family business going, an empire he would inherit. That's insane. He had an obligation to his family to make sure the family fortune was there for future generations. He just threw it all away. It makes no sense."

"For most people it wouldn't make sense but your friend's son is not most people, he is a sentinel. Your friend made the mistake of assuming his son had a choice in how he was going to spend his life. Being a sentinel is more than just having heightened senses. It also means having a set of genetic imperatives that govern your actions. Your friend's son is genetically predisposed to find careers that let him serve and protect the tribe. The stronger the sentinel, the stronger this imperative. The strongest sentinels end up in the military, the police or search and rescue. They have no choice. Locking them away in an office would kill them. Your friend's son wasn't defying his father; he was doing what he had to do to stay alive and sane. Because he didn't understand his son's needs, your friend tried to force his son into a lifestyle that would have destroyed him. Walking away and finding his own path was the only way the son could survive."

Ellison paled and closed his eyes as the soft spoken words sunk into his mind. Oh James, I'm so sorry. I didn't understand. Opening his eyes he stared into the too wise gaze of the young man and for a moment he felt as if his soul was stripped bare, all his sins and secrets exposed. Then the young man smiled and he felt as if a weight was lifted from his soul. "It's never too late."

Shaking his head William sighed. "I'm dying Blair and my son is as stubborn as I am. By the time I can convince him to come it'll be too late. I made a mess out of his and his brother's lives and now I'll have to take those regrets to my grave. But thank you, at least I understand now."

"Jim is not as unreasonable as you think. Meet him half way and you might be surprised."

"Especially if you're there to drag him to the meeting?"

"I have my ways."

"You're his guide."

"Blair Sandburg, guide and shaman to one Jim Ellison."

"I'm glad he finally found you; for a while I was afraid you didn't exist."

"Fate has a way of bringing things about in their proper time. Such as leading me here tonight. William besides being a guide I have another talent. I'm an empathic healer. Now I'm not sure if I can heal what's wrong with you, but I'd like to try."

"For Jim."

"Because I believe you deserve a second chance. It's not your time William. I would like to give you your second chance; what you do with it is up to you. The healing comes with no strings attached. I was led here tonight, to you, but it's your call. Will you trust me? Will you let me try to heal you?"

William stared into the earnest blue eyes. Once he would have dismissed the young man as a charlatan but coming so near death had opened his eyes to many things. Lying in a hospital bed unable to do anything for himself had given him time to review his life and he had not been pleased to see the man he had become. Now he was being given a chance. All he had to do was trust this stranger; a stranger who just happened to be bonded to his oldest and most stubborn son. The universe did have a perverse sense of humor. "I have nothing to lose and in spite of having reconciled myself to my fate, I suddenly find that I want to live. I'm made a lot of mistakes in my life, done things I'm not proud of, I'd like the chance to make up for some of them. Even if you can't heal me, any time you can buy me would be worth it. But are you sure you want to do this? I don't know a lot about healers but I do know it's not exactly a picnic for you."

"I'm sure."

"All right then Mr. Sandburg, I accept your offer. So how do we do this? "

Standing up Blair moved to lower the head of the bed. "You just lay there and try to relax. I'll do the rest."

William tried to calm his racing heart as Blair placed one hand on his forehead and the other on his chest. Moments later warmth spread through his body and he drifted into sleep.

Steven stumbled from the bedroom careful not to wake his sleeping wife and followed his nose to the kitchen. He smiled as Jim handed him a cup of coffee and inhaled the strong brew. "Thanks, want to tell me what you're doing up at…" He squinted at the kitchen clock. "05:30 in the morning."

"Couldn't sleep. What about you?"

"The same."

"I couldn't stop thinking about everything…the past, the future. I don't want things to end like this."

"Then let's go see dad."

"What now?"

"I have very generous visiting privileges; besides neither one of us is going to get any sleep until we do this, so we might as well go now."

"I'll drive."

"I'll follow you; I want to get there alive."

"Coward."

"No, just a man with a lot to live for."

Dodging the smack to his head the younger Ellison grabbed his keys and followed his older brother to the door. Fifteen minutes later he followed his brother's vehicle into the parking lot of Cascade General.

The elevator ride to the fifth floor was made in silence both brothers too wrapped up in their thoughts to indulge in meaningless chit chat. Jim leaned back against the elevator wall and closed his eyes willing the pounding in his chest to calm. His father … just the thought of facing the man that ruled every waking moment of his teenage years was enough to bring back all his adolescent fears and insecurities. Get a grip Ellison. He was no longer a frightened boy and William Ellison was just a man, a powerful man who had lost the power to intimidate him or dictate his life when he was eighteen. He had come a long way since then. He knew who he was and nothing William Ellison could say could take that away from him. It was time to put the past to rest. He would give his father one last chance to accept him …the real him and not some image of what the old man wished him to be.

Steven followed his brother from the elevator and quickly walked to the com unit affixed beside the ward's large locked doors to call the desk. He identified himself and requested admittance. A few moments later there was a buzz and he reached out and pushed the button to open the heavy doors. Stepping through the open doors he glanced at Jim who was surveying the space beyond as if it were an enemy stronghold which from his brother's perspective it probably was. After a few moments Jim took a deep breath and stepped through the doors. Signing in at the nurse's station Steven turned to find the elder Ellison stopped a few feet inside the doors his head cocked slightly to the side a look of concentration on his face. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when Jim tensed and took off running down the hallway. "Jim, what…"

Confused Steven ran after his brother. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the nurse on the com speaking quickly then turned to focus on Jim who was heading unerringly for their father's room. Fearing the worst Steven hurried after him. 'Please God don't let them be too late.' A few minutes later he careened into room 513 and stopped dead in his tracks. William Ellison lay on the bed as if sleeping. Beside him Blair stood statue still his hands resting on William's head and chest. A soft golden glow surrounded his hands and spread over William's body. As he watched the glow died and Blair staggered a few steps back before his knees seemed to buckle. Then Jim was there supporting the limp figure in his arms. Tired blue eyes looked up at the sentinel and the young man whispered something too low for Steven to catch. He glanced at his brother and was surprised to see not fear but relief in his eyes. "Jim?"

"It's okay Steven everything will be okay now."

"So what do we have?" Steven turned at the sound and found Dr. Parker professionally checking his father. He looked at her in confusion before turning to Jim who now stood, the unconscious Sandburg cradled in his arms.

"Looks like Blair gave you a challenge this time Les."

"We talking a full recovery?"

"That's what he said."

"Okay I'll take care of this; you'd better get him out of here. Harvey's waiting to let you out the back, give Stanley your keys he'll drive your truck around."

"Thanks Les." He looked from his father to his bewildered brother. "Steven…"

"Get Blair out of here. I'll take care of your father and explain things to Steven."

With a nod Jim handed his keys to a security guard then followed a second guard to a service elevator far away from prying eyes.

Steven watched his brother's disappearing form then turned to the doctor. "What just happened here?"

The doctor looked up from her scanner and smiled at the younger Ellison. "A miracle."

Jim clenched his hands on the steering wheel to stop their trembling then glanced over at the young man slumped in the passenger seat. William Ellison would live to see another day and many more days after. Conflicting emotions chased themselves through the sentinel's head as he started the transport and guided it out into the busy early morning traffic. He thought he had been prepared to face his father…to face his death. But coming face to face with the reality had been nothing like he imagined. To see the great William Ellison looking so helpless had been a shock. But that was past. Thanks to Blair his father would live. They had been given a second chance, and if he knew his guide, the curly haired anthropologist would make sure that the stubborn Ellison men got it right this time.

Pulling into the parking space before their building Jim turned off the engine then turned to regard his sleeping roommate. This would happen on the day the elevator was down for service. Sandburg was dead to the world and would probably be for the rest of the day. With a sigh Jim moved around to the passenger door. Looked like it was going to be the hard way. A few moments later an unconscious Sandburg draped over one shoulder Ellison started up the stairs. Jim stopped just below the landing for their floor, sentinel senses ranging outward. An unknown presence hovered outside their door. As he catalogued the data from his senses the intruder changed from unknown to familiar. Memories from Blair's past flashed through his mind as sensory input was translated into the image of a young redheaded woman. Inwardly Jim groaned as his conscious mind finally understood what his senses and subconscious were telling him. Could this day get any weirder? Steeling himself for the confrontation to come he continued up the stairs.

Naomi Sandburg stared at the closed apartment door in frustration. She knew it was early but she needed to see Blair. Her worry and fear for her son had grown on the long trip to Cascade and now she couldn't rest until she saw him with her own eyes. A part of her knew that she was being irrational but, there it was, she was a mother and Blair was her child. She had to see for herself that he was all right…if they'd just answer the blasted door. The sound of footsteps on the stairs caused her to turn just as a tall muscular man stepped onto the landing…a muscular man with her unconscious son draped over one shoulder. The sight of her son helpless in the grip of a man who's bearing practically screamed cop was the last straw for her jangled nerves. Memories and fear crashed over her mind and with a scream of rage she hurled herself at the monster that dared harm her precious son. "What have you done to my son?"

Jim turned absorbing the woman's blows with his free shoulder then with a deft move he pushed her toward the hallway wall and away from the stairs as he slipped past her. A few strides and he was placing the key in the loft's lock before she recovered her balance. She turned angry eyes on the sentinel her chest heaving and fists clenched but wariness now penetrated her anger. Turning the key in the lock he pushed open the door then gave her his best smile. "Hello Naomi, I'm Jim Ellison, Blair didn't mention you'd be stopping by please come in." With that he carried his partner into the apartment leaving the stunned and confused woman to follow.

Naomi blinked as she watched the sentinel carry her son into the apartment sanity slowly creeping back into her mind. As her irrational anger began to cool she felt mortification and shock begin to take its place. What had she been thinking? Ellison was a trained commando, ranger and sentinel. The man could swat her like a fly and she had attacked him. Closing her eyes she tried to calm her turbulent emotions. This is not how she had planned to greet her son's sentinel. What was wrong with her? Eying the still open door she straightened. Well, Ellison had not locked her out; maybe she could still salvage the situation. With some trepidation she cautiously entered the apartment just in time to see Jim enter a small room next to the stairs. The loft was not how she had pictured it. Instead of the cold Spartan cell she had imagined, she saw a roomy, comfortable home…a home bearing the stamp of its owners, both of them. Glancing into the room where she had last seen Ellison she saw it was a bedroom and by the eclectic mess she recognized it as her son's. She leaned against the doorway and watched bemused as Jim Ellison big, bad commando tucked her son into bed. With surprising gentleness he striped the unconscious man down to t-shirt and boxers, then after rearranging the bedding and pillows for maximum comfort he ran his fingertips across the young mans forehead. Naomi smiled she had no doubt that Ellison had catalogued every vital sign with that touch. Moving to stand beside the sentinel she ran her fingers through tangled curls. "What happened?"

"He pushed his healing talent a little too far."

"It's his nature to try and help. And when the spirits call…"

"He has to answer. Doesn't mean I have to like what it does to him."

"No it doesn't. Listen Jim about earlier…I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It's okay; you were just trying to protect Blair. That is if the homicidal urges have passed. I don't need to lock up the cutlery, do I?"

Naomi couldn't help it she laughed. "No, I thing you're safe …at least for now."

"Good, then how about some breakfast? I make a terrific omelet."

"I think I'd like that." She glanced once more at her peacefully sleeping son then followed the sentinel from the room. Ellison was nothing like she expected. Maybe just maybe this wasn't the disaster she had believed it to be.

Jim proved as good as his word. The omelet was delicious and as her wariness faded Naomi found herself enjoying his company. The sentinel had surprised her in a number of ways. As he had prepared their meal he had filled her in on her son's life. He answered her questions about their bonding and told her some about his life pre-Blair and about current events including his father's illness. By the time breakfast was finished and the kitchen cleaned Naomi found herself liking the sentinel in spite of herself. Settling on the couch with a cup of tea she decided to take a chance. "Jim I'm truly sorry for the way I treated you. My head knows that you'd never hurt Blair but sometimes old fears over rule my head and I…well lets just say I respond badly."

"Naomi if you believe anything about me then believe that I'd die before I'd let anything, including myself harm Blair. You might say I'm hardwired to keep him safe."

"I know. Jim, you've been remarkably candid with me something I don't believe is normal for you. So I'd like to be candid with you. My past is not something I talk about but I think this is something you need to hear."

"You're Blair's mother you don't owe me any explanations."

"I know but I want you to know." She gave a wry smile. "If I go nuts again in the future maybe you'll understand why. It's not personal just sometimes old fears get the best of me. I've never shared this with anyone outside of the Sandburg family. You're part of that family now, may the gods help you, so I think you have a right to know why we are the way we are."

"What ever you tell me stays between us and Blair of course. It's impossible for me to keep secrets from your son, but since he already knows, I think we're safe."

"Thank you, this isn't easy. Have you ever heard of an Admiral Haversham?"

"You mean Bradford 'Holier than Thou' Haversham?"

Naomi laughed. "I see you do. Yes, many years ago my mother met Bradford's son Anthony and fell deeply in love. My mother was an artist. Her birth name was Melissa Sandburg but you might know her by her pseudonym Monique."

"Monique? There is a display of her work at the park across from the Commando headquarters building. I use to stop by whenever I was called to headquarters to see it. I could stare at it for hours. Your mother was truly gifted."

"I'm not surprised it appealed to you. Mother always tried to put something for everyone in her work. Each of her sculptures and paintings hold many layers of textures and colors some visible to human senses and some added for beings with senses different to humans or in your case for enhanced senses. I remember her spending hours with equipment I never knew the names of to embed her projects with its hidden, at least to humans, details."

"She sounds like a remarkable women; I'm sorry I never had the chance to meet her."

Naomi smiled. "Thank you. At first meeting Anthony was a dream come true for my mother. He was a Captain in the UET and moved often as military men do. Mother also traveled extensively to work on various art projects but they arranged to meet whenever they could. A few years later I came along. Anthony ask mother to marry him but she refused. Mother's art was in high demand and she was not ready to settle down in any one place. Anthony was disappointed but he loved my mother so he let her follow her dreams. He arranged to take his leave wherever we happened to be and for those few weeks a year we would be the ideal family. We were happy, or at least I thought we were. That however changed shortly after my ninth birthday. Anthony's father called him home. Bradford Haversham retired from the military to set up his own colony which he named Virtue as a sanctuary for those he referred to as the pure and righteous. He needed someone to run the planetary police force and Anthony was the one he selected. Mother begged Anthony not to go but years of ingrained training won out and he resigned his commission and moved to Virtue. Over the next few months he wrote constantly asking my mother to join him if only for a short visit and telling us how wonderful the colony was. After three months mother finally gave in and we went to Virtue."

"I take it things were not as rosy as pictured?"

"Hardly. Even though my mother had never married Anthony having a child together made them married in the Admiral's eyes. We were placed under guard the minute we stepped off the transport and were told we could never leave. My mother was a free spirit; Virtue was hell for her and for me. Bright colors were forbidden, music and art were the devil's tools and men had complete control over their wives and children. When I turned thirteen my grandfather made arrangements to give me to an off world interest in exchange for a lucrative trade agreement. Fortunately, the Admiral underestimated the resourcefulness and determination of the Sandburg family."

"If the rest of the family is anything like Blair I almost pity the Admiral. He's brilliant, resourceful and never gives up. Haversham would never see it coming."

"I see you know my son well. Yes, the Sandburgs are all eccentric, gifted and extremely loyal. We don't abandon family. It took a great deal of time, a lot of money, and careful planning but eventually they tracked us down and liberated us from that hell hole. But that wasn't the end of the story. Haversham had long arms and he didn't give up what he perceived as his easily. For the next three years we lived in fear, traveling from place to place avoiding the law and planetary officials. The Admiral had followers and contacts everywhere and the official story was that mother had kidnapped me from my father and was fleeing off world to keep me from my true guardians. It was a lie of course but who would you believe a respected Admiral and planetary ruler or a homeless artist and her underage daughter? We learned to trust no one. Also mother was never the same after our incarceration. She suffered anxiety attacks that grew worse the longer we stayed in one place. So we moved and kept one step ahead of the bounty hunters and law. The family helped us when they could but they were being watched and too much contact was dangerous. Except for the constant fear it wasn't a bad life. My mother had made a great deal of money from her art and since she was always moving she kept it in a numbered account on one of the banking worlds so it would be easily accessible from any UET world. Those accounts are untraceable so we were able to use the account for our needs without worrying about the Admiral or my father finding us."

"So what happened? It's obvious you stopped running at some point."

"Karma happened, or rather an uprising. The problem with being a tyrant is that sooner or later the slaves reach a point where they have nothing to lose and turn on you. Some of Haversham's disciples began getting ideas and decided to start their own religion, one which didn't include him. One night they staged a rebellion and overthrew him. Both the Admiral and Anthony were killed in the rioting. Between one day and the next Virtue was no more and New Salem was born. The warrants for our arrest were canceled and we were finally free. At least physically free, mentally took awhile longer. We continued to move around for a few years but eventually mother settled down in an artist's enclave and I wound up on a space station where I met Blair's father. When I discovered I was pregnant, I knew Blair would inherit his father's gifts so I ran. Eventually we did end up on Senatobia. During the year we spent there Blair wasn't the only one learning, with the shaman's help I tried to make peace with my past. When Blair and I left Senatobia we continued to travel but now it was because I enjoyed seeing new things and meeting new people not because I was running, but still after all this time some fears refuse to completely die. I still tense up around authority figures especially the police or the military. And I don't deal well with being controlled. When I feel trapped I tend to act first and think second."

"I must have been your worst nightmare come to life. Not only am I a police officer but I'm ex military and a controlling sentinel at that. Plus bonding to me would tie Blair down."

"I'm afraid my fears ran away with me, but Jim, I was wrong." Naomi smiled at the concerned look on the ranger's face. "You are exactly what my son needs. Just remember that I may not always remember that."

"You might try to take my head off but you won't really mean it. Got it."

Naomi laughed. "Exactly." Glancing at her watch she sighed. "And now I must really go. I have some things I need to take care of. Thank you for breakfast."

"You're welcome. If you're free, why don't you come for dinner? Sleeping Beauty should be stirring by then and I know he'd love to see you."

"If you're sure it won't be too much trouble?"

"Fixing dinner for a lovely lady is never any trouble. I have to go down to the station to finish some paperwork then I'm free for the rest of the day. So see you around seven?"

"Gallant as well as handsome, you are definitely dangerous Mr. Ellison and seven will be fine."

After his guest departed Jim closed the door then checked on his still sleeping guide. Leaving Blair a note in case he woke before he returned Jim grabbed his keys and headed for the station. Strangely he was looking forward to tonight. Naomi Sandburg was one hell of a woman. Jim grinned. He was also sure she had dozens of embarrassing stories about his guide that he could convince her to share. Yes, tonight should prove interesting.

Blair opened heavy eyelids and stared at the blurry white blob in front of him. A few blinks and the blob resolved itself into the familiar sight of his bedroom ceiling. For a moment he struggled to remember how he had ended up here in his bed when the last thing he remembered was…What did he remember? He had been restless and as usual when the energy flowed strongly he had gone to Cascade General. Suddenly memory returned…William Ellison. He had met then healed Jim's estranged father. Well that explained the overall fatigue and soreness. Healing a disease was different from healing an injury and left him tired and aching. His body wanted nothing more than to sink back into the welcome darkness but nature called and he had no choice but to get up. Just as he was pondering how to accomplish such a feat the bed dipped and a large hand grasped his shoulder.

"Welcome back Sleeping Beauty. How about we get you upright? I've brought the pain pills and when you feel up to eating there's soup. You need to eat something before you crash again."

"J'm?"

"Yeah, Chief, come on let's get you on your feet. I have a surprise for you."

Wavering beside his sentinel whose strong grip was the only thing keeping him from getting up close and personal with the floor, it took a moment for Jim's words to register. "Surprise?"

"Hello Sweetie."

Blair jerked his head toward the familiar voice. "Naomi?"

Naomi came forward and carefully hugged her stunned son. "Surprise."

"But how?"

"Bathroom first Chief, then while you sit and eat you can catch up."

Bemused Blair let himself be ushered first to the bathroom then settled at the table. Two pain pills and a bowl of soup were placed in front of him. After taking the pills and eating some to the soup to appease the fussy sentinel he could no longer contain his curiosity and turned to his mother still stunned by her presence. "How…I thought you were out of contact for at least another month?"

"My project wrapped up quicker than expected so I decided to accept the invitation to speak at the annual SSR conference, so here I am."

"What? Naomi you can't speak at that conference. You remember what happened at the last one. No way are you going anywhere near those crazies."

"Blair Sandburg I am a grown woman and perfectly capable of taking care of myself. This conference is important. And I will not let a bunch of narrow minded bigots keep me from making a difference."

"But..."

"Easy Chief. The mayor has put Major Crimes in charge of conference security. Simon has had us running around all day planning for Armageddon. Nothing is going to happen to your mother or any of the other speakers. We'll make sure of it. Now relax."

"I still think this is a bad idea." Taking a breath he tried to relax while Naomi quizzed Jim on security for the upcoming conference. Blair blinked at the normalcy of it all. There was something decidedly weird about seeing his reactionary mother so at ease in the ex-commando's company.

Blair glanced first at Jim then Naomi. "So you two…you're getting along okay?"

"Your mother is an exceptional lady Chief why wouldn't we get along?" The sentinel's blue eyes sparkled. "Besides she tells some great stories and she has pictures."

"Stories? Pictures?" Blair looked at Naomi is horror. "You didn't."

"But Sweetie you were so adorable."

Blair placed his head in both hands. "I am so dead."

Jim laughed. "Don't worry Chief I can be discrete…for a price. Now eat your soup before it gets cold."

"Yes Mother Hen."

Naomi smiled at the two's antics then proceeded to catch up with her son while he worked his way through his bowl of soup. Finally Blair's burst of energy began to wane and he reluctantly let Jim help him back to bed. His last sight before sleep claimed him was the two people dearest to him standing side by side in harmony. With a contented sigh he gave in to the healing sleep his body needed.

Watching her son sleep Naomi turned to the ever watchful sentinel. "Thank you."

Jim turned his gaze from his sleeping guide to the woman beside him and smiled understanding everything she meant by the two simple words. "You're welcome. Now I believe I promised you dinner."

In perfect accord, at least for now, the two left Blair to sleep while they continued to enjoy an entertaining evening joined by their mutual love of one extraordinary man.

For the hundredth time Simon Banks cursed politicians in general and Cascade's excuse for a Mayor specifically. The disaster known as the Society for Sentient Rights Annual Convention was living up to its reputation for being a pain in the you know where for local law enforcement. Already they had stopped five attendees with the intention of expressing their opinions with assorted spoiled vegetation and rotten eggs, three armed with hand weaponry, two snipers and one human bomb. Then there were the endless list of screaming matches and fisticuffs and they still had a little over two hours to go.

"I've got three suspicious characters; they just entered the south entrance and are splitting up." Ellison's calm tone brought the Captain back to the duty at hand.

"What do you have?"

There was the sound of movement and Banks could picture the sentinel moving through the crowd tracking his prey. Once again he thanked whatever higher power watched over overworked ranger captains for the sentinel's presence. Without Jim's enhanced senses this conference could have ended like those of the past with chaos and death. "Joel, Megan tweed jacket headed your way. I'm detecting explosives. Leather jacket moving up the center H. He's armed. Rafe the kid with the backpack he's almost to you. Watch out for the rotten eggs."

"Man can't these jokers come up anything less disgusting. I just bought this jacket."

"Well try not to tackle him this time." Blair advised his dapper friend. "Oops negative vibes building down front."

Simon watched on the monitors as Blair skillfully wove this way through the excited crowd toward two men whose body language screamed suppressed violence. Earlier in the day the sight of the young professor heading toward two hostile subjects would have given the captain pause, but like his sentinel's enhanced senses the guide's empathy had been a lifesaver alerting him to trouble before the flash point was reached and giving the police time to separate the combatants before the conflict could escalate to blows. With a nod of his head Sandburg summoned two uniforms to his side and within minutes the two disgruntled men were being escorted to separate sides of the arena. Glancing at the other monitors he saw H snapping handcuffs on the would-be shooter while Rafe, fortunately egg free, escorted his miscreant out of the building. Turning his attention to where Joel, Megan and Jim clustered around another suspect he breathed a sigh of relief as Jim stepped back and looking straight up at the surveillance camera nodded…another crisis adverted. Simon glanced at his watch. Two hours to go.

While Cascade law enforcement struggled to keep the conference violence free Naomi Sandburg checked over her notes one last time and made sure the media disc she would use for her presentation was ready. She was the last speaker of the day and she wanted everything to go smoothly. Checking her hair and makeup once more in the restroom mirror she took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. It was one of those funny things that no matter how often she spoke in front of large groups of people she was still nervous before walking out on stage. Oh once she was there she was fine, but the butterflies always invaded her stomach the few moments before she stepped out before the crowd. Finally feeling as ready as she was going to get she shouldered her purse and headed for the door. Leaving the restroom she started for the auditorium. It was quiet in this part of the center. For security reasons the police had restricted the convention goers to the areas immediately adjacent to the auditorium. Only select personnel and patrolling police officers were allowed outside the main auditorium complex. Her status as guest speaker and more importantly mother of a police consultant had awarded her the luxury of spending time in the center's small garden. Meditating always helped her clear her head before a speaking engagement. Naomi frowned as a large man dressed in the distinctive white jacket of the catering staff passed her. According to Blair the catering staff was only allowed in the main auditorium complex and the kitchen. She had only a moment to register that he was far from where he should be before a large hand grabbed her shoulder and she was thrown violently against the wall. There was a sharp pain then darkness.

The white coated assailant glared at the redhead sprawled at his feet and sneered. "Now you'll get what's coming to you." Lifting the unconscious woman over his shoulder he headed for the side entrance and the small garden far from prying eyes. He didn't need any nosy police interfering in his business. By the time the current speaker was done Naomi Sandburg would be no more.

Ellison scanned the auditorium pleased to see no new violence was imminent. A soft sigh to his right brought his attention from the convention goers to his guide. From the corner of his eye he watched as Blair lifted a hand to rub at his temple his eyes never leaving the now engrossed crowd. Seeing the pain lines around his guide's eyes and knowing that he himself sported a matching set, Jim decided they could use a break. Tapping his com he radioed his captain.

"Simon, Sandburg and I are going to do a sweep of the building. Everything is quiet here for the moment."

"Good idea, check the caterer while you're out. They should be packing up. Make sure they didn't leave any surprises before they go. There is an officer on door duty just give him the okay if they're cleared to leave."

"Will do; Ellison out. Come on Chief, time to do the rounds."

Jim could feel some of the tension leave his body as the auditorium doors closed behind them. Beside him Blair also relaxed as the bombarding emotions of the crowd faded. "Man I never thought I'd be relieved to leave a rally. Thanks Jim."

"No problem my senses needed the break."

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, I'll just be glad when this day is over."

"Yeah, me too, so where are we off to?"

"Caterer's packing up; Simon wants us to make sure everything is okay before we cut them loose."

"Oh man, I never thought of that…just what we need death by exploding cake."

"Come on Junior lets get this over with then we can take a nice quiet stroll through the building before the next speaker."

The hallways outside the auditorium complex were deserted but as they neared the kitchen the sound of angry voices made it plain that all was not well. As they stepped into the bright lit kitchen Ellison immediately zeroed in on a heated debate between a young patrolman and a man he assumed was the head chef.

"What seems to be the problem here?"

Turning to the sentinel and guide with a look of relief the patrolman filled them in. "Chef Lennar claims that one of his people has gone missing."

"Who is missing and when was the last time you saw them?"

"Clive Gandy," the chef spit the name out with a snarl, "he was a last minute replacement from the agency when one of my regulars became ill. I saw him a few hours ago now he's gone and this officer will not let us leave until I account for his whereabouts."

"Is there anything missing, besides Clive?"

Lennar stared at he sentinel a moment then shrugged. " There are a couple bottles of brandy missing but I may have miscounted. Everything else is here."

"Okay, I just need to check everything over then you and your staff are free to go." He turned to the patrolman. "Get the word out on Gandy. Blair and I'll do a sweep when we're finished here."

As the patrolman carried out the sentinel's instructions, Ellison did a sensory scan of the area. Detecting nothing unusual he gave approval for the caterers to leave. As the patrolman sealed the doors behind the departed kitchen staff sentinel and guide went on the hunt. "Okay Chief let's find our missing waiter."

Naomi fought back a moan as consciousness returned. Pain stabbed through her head and something tight dug into her wrists. Carefully opening her eyes she blinked in the muted sunlight filtering through the leaves of a large oak tree. She was in the garden. Tugging on her wrists she found them securely bound to the arms of one of the gardens wrought iron patio chairs. A few experimental movements confirmed that her ankles and torso were also firmly attached to the chair. The weight of a heavy object against her chest caused her to look down and sigh. The metallic sheen of a psi shield glinted back at her. As long as that was on her person she would not be able to use her natal connection to Blair. Whoever her captor was he knew a great deal about her and was making sure there was no chance of her escaping from his trap. As if conjured by her thoughts a large man appeared on the cobble stone path leading back to the center. Dressed in the white coat of the catering staff and carrying a large basket he could have been setting up a picnic lunch for a couple wanting to enjoy the gardens beauty. But Naomi highly doubted that tying up ones date was in the romance handbook. When the man reached her he set the basket on the patio table and removed a white noise generator from its depths. Placing the generator on the table he turned the device on then turned to stare at her with angry eyes.

"What do you want with me?" Not one to be easily intimidated Naomi stared straight at her captor. "There are police everywhere you'll never get away with this."

"The police are busy elsewhere; by the time they get around to checking this part of the center it'll be too late…for you. Go ahead and scream no one can hear you and if you're counting on your guide son to find you I've taken care of that too. No one's coming for you."

"Who are you? And what do you want?"

"Clive Gandy and what I want is what you took from me. I want Alice."

"I'm sorry I have no idea what you're talking about."

Turning toward the basket he began to root through its contents. "That figures. You swoop in fill our women's minds with trash then breeze out again never caring about the lives you destroy." He turned to face her, a bottle of brandy in his hands. "Alice left and took my children with her. I want them back."

"You're a member of the Brotherhood."

"Yes and I've been elected by the Elders to reclaim what you took from us." He glanced at the bottle in his hand. "Or exact judgment."

"I have no idea where Alice or the other women are. The system is set up to prevent anyone from being able to track them once they enter protection. I couldn't find them now even if I wanted to."

"Protection! I'm her husband. The only protection she needs is from you and your sinful ways…putting ideas in her head turning her away from the righteous path."

"All I did was speak the truth. That it is illegal and immoral for one human being to own another and that a loving husband would never treat his wife as a slave. Leaving was her choice."

"You have no right to judge our ways and if you can not return what you have stolen then by the power invested in me by the Elders you will pay for your crime." Wrenching open the bottle he doused his captive with the potent spirits. When that bottle was empty he retrieved a second bottle from the basket and repeated the process.

Naomi wrinkled her nose at the overpowering scent of alcohol. Her clothes were now saturated with the stuff and she did not like the deranged look in her captor's eyes. Closing her eyes she once again tried to reach Blair but the psi screen blocked her efforts. Praying for deliverance she opened her eyes and stared at her abductor.

Clive reached into his pocket and removed a lighter. A brush of his thumb and bright flame flickered into existence. With a maniacal smile he looked from the flame to the now horrified woman. His smile grew as he saw understanding dawn in the green eyes. "God has judged you and now it is time to pay for your sins, witch. You are going to burn…burn now and for all eternity."

Blair followed Jim as he carefully checked each floor and wing for the missing waiter. A sense of dread was steadily growing as they moved through the complex. All tries to reach Naomi had failed and Blair was beginning to believe that there was more than just deep meditation separating mother and son. Ahead Ellison stiffened his head tilted in a way that signified sentinel senses were in play. Moving up beside him Blair rested a hand on his back then spoke softly. "What do you have Jim?"

"Blood," Turning he indicated a hallway on the left, "That way toward the gardens. The scent is faint, but it's blood and it wasn't there last time we checked this area."

"That can't be good. And there's something else…"

"What is it Chief?"

"I can't reach Naomi, that's not unusual if she's in deep meditation but she's due to speak soon, she wouldn't still be this deep this close to going on stage."

Giving his guide's shoulder a comforting squeeze the sentinel turned and began tracking the faint scent of blood. "We'll find her Chief." A few minutes later the pair turned the corner and spied a large handbag lying in the corridor. A small speck of blood marred the pristine wall near the bag and under the odor of blood Jim detected the soft scent he identified as Naomi along with that of an unknown male. "She was here Chief and she wasn't alone."

"The handbag's hers. Jim what happened here?"

"Looks like someone surprised her, knocked her out and took her."

"But who, why…"

"I don't know. There's no one in this wing except us. But he couldn't have taken her far. With the police presence so thick there's no way someone could have carried an unconscious woman out without being noticed. They have to still be on center grounds." He started walking down the corridor. "The scent leads this way towards the back of the complex."

"The gardens, that has to be it. Naomi was going to meditate in the garden since it's far from the auditorium complex and deserted while the conference is here."

"Got it. I'm hearing the usual nature sounds but there's something else. Damn, we need to hurry Chief; someone's using a white noise generator."

Racing after the fast moving sentinel Blair prayed they would not be too late.

Tracking the elusive null zone indicative of a white noise generator Jim put some of Blair's lesson's to good use. Hearing and sight were blocked but not smell. Sending his sense of smell into the center of the null zone he was immediately rewarded by the strong smell of alcohol overlaying the soft scent his senses recognized as Naomi. Piggy-backing his hearing onto his sense of smell he strained to hear within the dead zone.

"…pay…sins…witch…burn…eternity…"

Fear pushed adrenalin through his system and lent speed to straining muscles. Leaving his guide to follow the sentinel raced toward the captive woman, praying that he would be in time. Finally the door to the garden loomed into view and he never slowed down as he left tiled hallways for cobble stone paths. Slowing as he spotted his quarry the sentinel traded speed for stealth creeping closer to the madman waving a lit lighter tauntingly in front of an alcohol drenched Naomi. So focused on terrorizing his victim the attacker never saw the muscled form that slammed into his side knocking him and his deadly weapon away from the captive.

It was all over in seconds the vengeance hungry madman no match for an angry sentinel. Snapping cuffs on the now unconscious man Jim lifted his head at the sound of running feet and turned just in time to see a frantic Blair race forward and engulf his mother in a tight hug. With an angry snarl Sandburg tore the offending psi shield from his mother's chest and heaved it aside. A torrent of emotions slammed against his shields as the natal bond formed between mother and son at his conception flared open. Fear, anger and relief washed over him but he ignored the swirling vortex of emotions to focus on one fact…Naomi was alive and unharmed. As his own pulse rate slowed guide instincts took over and he began to soothe the frighten woman in his arms. Draining off the fear and shock; replacing it with comfort and the sense of safety. Finally after what felt like an eternity Blair pulled back from the embrace. Mother and son looked at each other and smiled.

Blair looked up as his sentinel stepped to his side. "If you two are done," he dangled a set of keys. "Let's get you out of that chair."

"Yes, please I have a speech to give."

"What!" Blair looked at his mother shaking his head. "You've just been though a terrible ordeal…"

"I'm fine and I'm not going to let the likes of him stop my work. Men like him are the reason for this conference. I will not let them bully me."

"Give it up Chief. Like mother, like son."

"Fine…let's get you cleaned up. No mother of mine is going to appear on stage wearing brandy couture."

"I don't know Sandburg maybe she could start a trend. Drive liquor prices up…we could buy stock, get rich."

The guide reached over and smacked his sentinel on the arm. "Not gonna happen Jim."

Naomi smiled at the two's antics and the last of her tension drained away. She was safe.

A few minutes later wearing a dress borrowed from Megan's emergency bag Naomi Sandburg walked out on stage and faced the crowd. "Freedom to choose one's on destiny is a right given to all sentient beings but for some that freedom is denied."

Standing at the back of the auditorium sentinel and guide watched and listened as Naomi fought with the power of her words the same fears, hatred, and injustice that they battled daily. Watching the faces of the crowd Ellison saw proof that the old adage was still true. There were many ways to fight and sometimes words were mightier than the sword.

Simon Banks watched as the last conventioneer entered his transport and sped away from the convention center. For the first time that day he let himself relax. Glancing around at his team he saw his own exhaustion and relief on their faces. They had survived and no one had died. It had to be a new record.

"Banks?" He snarled inwardly at the irritating voice but allowed none of his feelings to show as he turned to face the beaming face of Cascade's mayor. "Fantastic job Banks. A smooth running conference and no incidents…you have certainly put Cascade on the map. The convention committee has already booked for next year and as word gets around I expect many more organizations will be making Cascade their convention headquarters. Yes, well done one and all."

Robbed momentarily of speech Simon could only watch as the smiling mayor entered his limo and drove away into the lengthening shadows. Next year? They had barely survived this year and the upstart wanted to redo this madness and add more. "God help us."

"It's till not to late. I can make him disappear and no one would ever be the wiser."

Banks turned to face the inscrutable eyes of the sentinel. "Don't tempt me." Taking a deep breath he exhaled deeply then motioned for his team. "The hell with this, I need a drink."

Taggart chuckled. "O'Malley's?"

"Sounds good to me," Banks grinned, "and tonight the city can pick up the tab. You've all earned it."

With mummers of assent the members of Major Crime drifted away to their respective vehicles with promises to rendezvous later. It was a merry bunch that later ate, drank and talked late into the night. And for once the city of Cascade cooperated allowing her defenders a well earned respite. The members of Major Crime were quick to take full advantage of the lull for this was Cascade and no one knew what tomorrow might bring.

Jim Ellison, ex-commando, ranger and sentinel stood under the shade of a stately Elm enjoying a sight he never in his wildest dreams thought he would ever see. Before his eyes the immaculate lawn of the Ellison estate had transformed itself into a carnival. Brightly colored tents offered shade from one of Cascade's rare sunny days and housed tables laden with food and drink. Everywhere he looked from the edge of the decorative gardens to the lakeshore in the distance there were people. Some of his fellow cops and a few EMTs were engaged in a rowdy game of touch football with a dozen or so wildly dressed college students he vaguely remembered from Rainier while nearby an Ellison employee, juggling a crying two year old on her hip, was deep in discussion with one of the cop's wives. It was surreal…half of Cascade was here…well at least the half known to either himself, Blair or Steven. If Jim had any doubts about his father's new resolve to make amends for the past, then this was a clear sign that the old man had changed. The Annual Colonization Day celebration for the Ellison household had always been a stuffy affair of entertaining business colleagues and trading partners. This outpouring of good will toward anyone connected with his sons, and yes Blair was now counted in that group, was stunning.

"You can stop pinching yourself, it's real."

Turning he gave his brother a wry smile. "I keep telling myself I must be dreaming. I never thought I'd see the day William Ellison would do…well this. Colonization Day was never like this."

"They say it's never too late to change, but I agree I never saw this coming. You know he was insistent that everyone you or Blair had regular dealings with was invited. He also said it was time to start giving back to those who risk so much for us. All civil servants especially cops and emergency personnel were at the top of his list along with most of Rainier and Cascade General. He also sent out a company wide invitation to every Ellison employee whether on world or not inviting them here. It's a little unnerving in a good way. Even Sarah has warmed up to him. She helped Sally coordinate the caterers for all this."

"Don't worry little brother, I doubt that our father has suddenly become senile nor has he lost his edge." He cast his mind back to the many long late night talks between himself and the elder Ellison. It had not been easy for them as neither man was adroit at opening up and the past held pain for both of them. But with persistence and nagging from a certain determined guide the pair had tried. They still had a long way to go but the lines of communication were open and old wounds were finally beginning to heal. He smiled; he might actually come to like the man his father was becoming. "I think he has just finally remembered what is truly important in this world."

"And what might that be big brother?"

"Family, sometimes it's the family you're born into and sometimes it's the family you choose." He gave his brother a warm smile. "And sometimes we get lucky and we have both. Now come on this is a party. Let's go rescue the old man from Naomi. She was concocting some strange thing in the kitchen earlier. He might need backup."

"Man have you seen Naomi? I don't think being rescued is on his mind."

"Steven she's Blair's mother."

Ignoring the horrified look on his big brother's face Steven laughed dragging the older man toward the party. A few minutes later surrounded by friends and family Jim put thoughts of the future from his mind and enjoyed the moment. His family was together and safe and for the sentinel that was all that mattered.


End file.
